


【DV】监狱AU—极恶非道（第二季）

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】监狱AU—极恶非道 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 监狱AU, 黄暴文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 详情请见第一部
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】监狱AU—极恶非道 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110737
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. 阅前须知

高能预警，阅前须知（我是非常非常认真的，认真到必须再次强调的程度）：

1.我写文一贯风格是写实，这篇也不例外，如果想看甜品纯情系列，呃，这篇不适合；解释一下我定义的甜品系列（我不是针对任何人，我自己都会写这类文，我只是列举片段，这些桥段不会在本番中出现而已！！！比如说，直白的互诉衷肠环节，哥一个人干翻是所有人系列，哥是交际花是个人都喜欢系列，蛋一个人为了哥干翻所有人系列，不会！

2.此番其实是番中番，人物取自最变态的蛋（《The Cell》）和最魔性的哥（《最佳公关》）强强组合（设定请看《哥哥们的群聊》[链接点这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799528/chapters/68094550)），此番的背景是现代美国，哥的设置是金融高管28岁，蛋的设定是黑社会骨干28岁，二人均为普通人，无雄厚的背景，哥的服刑期限是40年（洗钱，行贿，金融欺诈），蛋的服刑是75年（一级谋杀，故意伤害，破坏尸体等），其他人的罪名和刑期也不一样，这关系到后续人物的抉择，就想想，一个刑期8年并且有希望减刑的人跟一个75年的人心境会一样吗；

3.一直看我文的朋友，或许对我笔下的NPC（所有NPC均来自《鬼泣》系列）有很深印象，某些NPC的形象已深入脑壳，所以请大家看完此番，不要影响他们在你心中的感觉，毕竟接下来其他番还要用（已经有人出现了！！！我再次强调，这个番胡搞不代表其他番胡搞，然后下面我会贴出NPC的出处，全部是鬼泣系列，无原创人物，这是我的原则，我就是搞鬼泣，不原创）；

4.除了DV不变外，其他人，我采用掷色子的方法决定命运（本番风格是HBO《监狱风云》），有兴趣的可以看看简介，这才是真正的现代监狱，之前有朋友说肖申克，我确实想过，后来发现有点脱节，肖申克是在特定情况下才出现的个例，比如依靠金融才能管账取得监狱长提供的好处，这个放现代已经不太适用，因为肖申克的背景是上个实际80-90年代，那个时候毒品都没有现在猖狂，更不用说互联网，所以我想了想，此番的路子是《监狱风云》，全员恶人，这句我说到做到，接下来出现的克雷多，他的身份使他成为大家的抢手货，不是指屁股，好吧我承认屁股是一方面，但更重要的是，在哥的刺激下，克雷多同学从一个正义的检察官化身为恶人（黄政民的《检察官》）！

5.最后一点，由于设定和题材，蛋不是守身如玉型（介意勿看），而且本番看一眼题目DMC，如果想看哥和蛋时不时来一炮的，可以看《群聊》番外，那里我是果断开车的[链接点这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692690/chapters/70343418)，这个番的目的就是有车，可不一定是哥和蛋之间的，而且如果大家为了看哥和蛋的对手戏而跳剧情，我也不建议，因为你看完会发现自己“想”的剧情跟别人看的是俩概念，还是建议认真阅读，我会设梗和挖坑，如果你掉进去不要怪我哦！！！（比如蛋的形象，一个是他下属的，一个是他朋友的，一个是哥的，那么问题来了，蛋到底是什么样的？如果你只选其中一个人的当模板，你就会犯和剧中人一样的错误，有时错误是致命的）

屁话已完，好戏即将开始

PS：剧中书名，地域名均为真实，但内容均不真实，切勿对号入座，对了，大量脏话出现！

再多说一句，本番格式，6集一季，如果可以，续订，然后每3集前面是一段自白，自白者也是剧中人（大家可以猜是谁），自白的废话内容就是接下来3集的核心

人物设定来源

我所写AU剧中所有NPC的姓名均来自鬼泣系列（包括游戏，官方小说，官方广播剧，官方动画系列），无任何自创人物，以下是NPC设定（除了耳熟能详的几个外）（持续补充中.......）

布拉德·卡布雷特：名字来自TV03，卡布雷特是该市名称，人物设定是法国人，至少带有法国血统（会涉及一些与法国相关的梗，比如是法国人的sex开放观念和自由至上主义等等）

艾萨克·科索沃夫：名字来自TV05，姓取自俄罗斯五大姓氏，人物设定俄罗斯哥萨克人，会带有这方面性格或习惯特点，比如说伏特加，哥萨克弯刀和踢腿舞

辛迪：名字来自TV05

米歇尔·菲亚克：名字来自TV02

文森特·菲亚克：名字来自TV02

卡尔斯：名字来自4代官小中卖尼禄项链的老板

托尼奥：名字来自4代官小中尼禄在教团的队友

萨根：名字来自4代官小中尼禄在教团的队友，设定是高个子黑人

乔西：名字来自4代官小中尼禄在教团的队友

艾蕾娜•休斯顿：名字来自TV06

巴鲁和摩迪斯：名字取自TV10

帕蒂：名字来自TV、DMC5

莫里森：名字来自TV、DMC5

奈文：名字来自DMC3，魔具

凛•马尔克斯和凯利•马尔克斯：名字来自TV07

玛格丽特：名字来自TV08

蒙德斯：名字来自DMC1和dmc

阿里乌斯：名字来自DMC2

桑科多斯：名字来自DMC4

阿克汉姆：名字来自DMC3

阿格纳斯：名字来自DMC4

恩佐：名字来自1代官小中但丁的代理人


	2. 香皂和浴室

如果你看到一个成年人具有严格的作息时间，每天在固定时刻醒来，机械化刷牙、洗脸、吃饭，像一尊精确定时的机器人，那么这家伙不是退伍军人就是出狱囚犯。这是一种长期驯化形成的习惯，即使你的脑袋挣扎着想要忘掉，可你的身体却依旧如记忆海绵般准确执行。

在CCD，犯人们更像是被圈养起来的牲口，每天在“放牧人”的监管下8：30从牢房里出来，排起长队陆续走进食堂，用餐时间被严格限定在1个半小时，没吃完？呵呵，不好意思，食物不能外带，同时狱警也会通过各种意想不到的方式提醒你，“时间到了垃圾，现在，滚出去！”

关于食物，有一点你需要提前了解，那就是CCD可不是纯粹的州立监狱。

这意味着什么？

哈哈哈哈哈，我天真的朋友，问出这话的你是有多不熟悉监狱体系，要知道“非州立”就约等于“私营”。是的，是的，我知道，在大部分国家，监狱是由政府执法部门统一管理，可你瞧，这是美国，自由写入宪法，一切皆可私的国家。在这里，监狱不仅允许私人拥有，让道德感薄弱到与妓女声称自己拥有处女膜一般可笑的商人接管，套用公司模式运营赚钱，个别干得不错还能整合上市，成为一只收益稳定的超A股（例如CCA，美国惩教中心）。

很不可思议？

NONONO，再次强调，这里是美国，一个一切皆有可能的地方。毕竟，我们都能选出商人做总统，还有什么不可能？你问我的党派？不好意思，我从不投票！

所以CCD具有属于自己的董事会，而董事会的存在只证明一件事，即，盈利才是CCD存在的核心价值。

你又问，“改造犯人使他们重获新生”难道不是监狱成立的初衷？

哈哈哈哈，你是认真的吗，请别开玩笑了。起码在CCD，这种幼稚想法压根不存在！连同消失的还有囚犯福祉、人性管理、健康及心理状况等等，这些也不在资本家的考虑范围。

还是很难理解？

我想想，要不这样，让我做一个不太合适却非常贴切的比喻，帮助你搞明白这其中的逻辑关系。你把CCD想象成一家酒店，一家无时无刻不祈祷入住率超过80%的酒店，为了达到这一目标，策略性延长囚犯刑期成为一种默认手段，除此之外，酒店的特色就是针对不同“客户”的不同需求，提供应有尽有各式服务（除了帮忙越狱外）。

住宿条件，两人，每天18美金，标准上下双人床，一个洗水池和靠近洗水池的简易马桶。但如酒店会设置价格不菲的总统套房和豪华客间一样，聪明的管理者会在“两人”和“标准”上做手脚。如果你有钱，想升级，没问题！我们会根据钱的多少配置不同硬件，这里，我只简单列举几个以供参考。

例如，每天38美金，你将收获一席不透明窗帘，来掩盖一眼就可望穿的牢房（为囚犯提供适当隐私）以及排风扇（不要笑，这个很重要，试想，你不争气的室友晚上贪嘴，多吃了几个墨西哥肉卷，导致宿便积累不停放气，而你又被困在一个空气不甚流通的格子里，那平时看来无所谓的排风扇就是此刻这世界上你最需要的东西）。

如果是68美金/天，你将拥有一个像模像样的卫生间，每天108美金，洗衣机，小电视，也立马安排！你不想和室友睡上下铺，可以，歹加钱！在CCD，没有钱办不到的事，除非你真的很想凑合.......

维吉尔设想了很多种可能，很多组对话，可他就是没料到但丁时隔8年后第一句竟是问自己要香皂。他大概愣了半分钟，直到对方充满无奈的叹气声才把自己拉回现实。维吉尔错开身避免石膏溅上水，拿起放置于矮墙平面的香皂递过去。

但丁似笑非笑的嘴角向左倾斜，被水淋湿的半长头发粘在脸上，仅露出左眼俏皮的望向自己，伸出的右手在虎口处有一道清晰的刀痕。根据伤疤颜色和模糊不清的边缘可以推断，造成这条横跨掌心的伤口应该是许久前发生的事。

他盯着对方慢慢靠近的手指，修长骨节像利利山峰从表皮凸起，汹涌的青筋又如海浪催生着惊人暴力。这个动作仿佛一秒探入黑洞，被扭曲时间无限拉长，维吉尔通过伸来的指尖、手臂看到但丁面带讥笑反握刀刃，用紧扣五指阻挡利器进一步插向胸口，目光凶狠直视前方，完全无视鲜血从指间溢出，在刀锋汇集滴滴落下，就像现在流水从指尖下坠一样。

就在维吉尔全神贯注沉浸在想象之时，对方已悄无声息接过香皂。或许是位置问题，也或许是情感错觉，他忽然产生“但丁故意用勾动指甲摩擦手腕挑逗自己”的想法。

这突如其来的灵感惊到了维吉尔，他有点失神的看对方推着粉色香皂在身体上缓缓游走。很慢，很细，很像广告里的模特，细小泡沫堆积起来，在宽阔硬朗的肩膀，在肌肉分明的手臂，在毛发浓密的腋下，胸口，逐渐滑向小腹，三角区，然后，是那个难以忽视的大家伙。

理论上，这时，他应该把目光别开，至少，不该这么明目张胆的看。可他有点控制不住自己的脖子，维吉尔给出的理由是，我刚刚直面了一次粗鲁的强奸和一根颇为吓人的黑色阴茎，我需要看点稍微养眼的东西缓冲一下，这不能说明什么我喜欢或者不喜欢，我只是想把脑海中的画面替换掉。为了替换，我不得不看着原本安静隐藏在草丛中的腹蛇，一点一点膨胀，鼓起，由软管变为硬柱，再露出獠牙，吐出信子，向我耸动扁头。

不，我并不想！

可是但丁，再一次，不管维吉尔愿不愿意，就如当年强塞给自己照片一样，让他看，蛮横，不讲道理逼迫他看，用动作，表情，把涌动的感受一股劲的推给他。一句话，你必须看，我让你看着我，躲不掉逃不过，你就只能面对我。

他想，如果我要回香皂再厉声呵斥，你会怎么办？

可，这么做反而显得我愈加矫情，仿佛被流氓调戏的小姐，用扇子遮住通红的脸，一边跳脚大喊，一边从骨缝偷看。

于是，维吉尔干脆挑眉，把视线从下移上，不出所料，有点偏暗的蓝眼睛正一眨不眨看着他，纯洁得好像一个抱着童话书讨要睡前故事的小孩。

但丁，真的吗？这就是你假装要香皂的目的？找借口让我看你打飞机？

维吉尔拼命忍住，并告诫自己，要礼貌，不要笑，即使笑也不可以出声。

对方在自己充满戏谑的凝视下终于眨了眨银睫毛，眼角得意弯起，连鼻子都对应皱了几下。

好，既然如此，那我就满足你。

他换了个姿势轻靠在隔断墙上，让热水温暖后背，认真欣赏起眼前免费的色情表演。

但丁的手很大，可跟已勃起的性器比，还不够粗厚。手掌托起圆柱，用香皂在饱满肿大的毛囊上轻轻搓动，仿佛用橡皮擦在黑板描画卵蛋形状。双腿大开，从中间沿缝隙往上走，分开毛茸茸的肉球，两颗沉重的玩意儿撞上大腿内侧来回晃动。

这种沉甸甸的感觉让维吉尔猛的口干舌燥，舌头抵住上颚抖动喉头，翻出一口吐沫，舔舔嘴角，继续观看。

但丁哼了一声，双腿张得更开，同时摆胯往前朝空气顶去，似乎那里有个柔软肉洞来承受这凶悍冲击。肥厚的包皮向外翻卷，龟头高傲的翘起，暗红色的蘑菇中心有乳白粘液流出。对方加速撸动，带刀疤的手半握着鸡巴，用指肚，掌心，粗糙的纹路摩擦肉棍，上下挥舞，仿佛挤牛奶从铃口压出精液，频率越来越高，速度越来越快，闭着眼，呻吟……

维吉尔低头，用水轻轻带走腿上的白浊，双腿之间的玉体依然安静，他看了但丁一眼，用最平静的语气说，“香皂你留着吧，它似乎对你的帮助更大。”随后，把毛巾抖开，在左手手肘帮助下，围上腰间，点头，愉快走开。余光中，但丁转身仰头，对着水龙头张开嘴唇，侧脸在水汽中迷迷糊糊，那神情不知是无声嘲笑还是愤怒低吼。

他在穿衣时没再遇到任何麻烦，大家仍然注视着他，但只是小声议论，没有多余动作。

所以这跟但丁有关？

维吉尔入狱前曾做过简单调查，把所有重型犯的简历通通过了一遍，但丁，据他分析和进来时那别有用意的快速扫视，应该属于俄罗斯黑帮中高层人物。

因此，不管维吉尔承不承认，第一天晚上，他的平稳度过与但丁的及时出现密不可分。

他打开柜门，无意中瞥见表面用金属歪歪扭扭刻出的图案，联想到浴室里的自慰，拉住铁门的手突然用力，该死！这才是他的目的，把我变成他的婊子！就像猫科动物利用撒尿这种充满刺激的气味标记领地一样，他在浴室，众目睽睽之下，标记了我，而我，在无意识中默许了这种行为，混账！

另一边，但丁，等维吉尔的身影转出视线后，使劲捶上石墙，他妈的，你有什么好骄傲的，你现在和我一样，是失去自由的囚犯，你也许认识不到，可你早晚也会变成我这样，成为野兽，维吉尔，我想撕开你虚伪的微笑，看看你这层光亮皮囊下，到底裹着的是什么？！


	3. 5000美金的屁股

布拉德抬眼看向这个洋溢着自信笑容的漂亮男人，突然觉得对方天真得可爱。

你或许只是通过某种渠道看过有关我的书面内容，然后，就在这里，当着我的面儿，嚣张的妄加谈论。亲爱的朋友，你真是狂妄到了一定程度才敢和豺狼讲友情。

“你叫维吉尔，”他靠着墙慢慢坐好。

这是个肯定句，他当然知道银发男人的名字，5000美金的贵屁股，想不知道都很难。

对方点点头伸出完好无损的右手，“很高兴认识你，布拉德。”

面对久违的招呼方式，他的身体竟还记得如何回应，下意识就握了上去。

维吉尔虽然刚洗过澡，但修长的手指在初秋晚上依然显得十分冰凉，只有掌心余温提醒着眼前这位一丝不苟的精致男人并非杜莎夫人蜡像馆里的典藏佳作，而是活生生的普通人类。他们两个像绅士一样，轻轻晃手，又各自松开。

布拉德再次看向维吉尔，认认真真瞪着对方。有条不紊的银发温顺的梳向脑后，给人一种风度与严苛并存的贵族气质，可额前凌乱的碎毛又彰显着主人在某些方面不肯服输的倔强个性。轻薄粉唇微微向上，蓝眼睛里却没有任何喜悦之色，面部表情与内在感受互相剥离，这是善于伪装且处事圆滑的典型特征。但同时，令人迷惑不解的是，对方又不加掩饰的抖露着一股由内而外的精明与阴狠。

错综复杂的气息纠缠糅合，仿佛一把锐利华美的钢刀，直直插入跳动血红的心脏，就好像被囚禁的不是维吉尔本人，而是这该死、压抑的监狱。

布拉德突然来了兴趣，开始好奇对方的人生经历。

但他的第一个问题却是跟爱财如命的狱警有关。

“你和托尼奥到底什么关系？”

那家伙，是不会随随便便给自己安排室友。除非，这就是托尼奥的目的，晚上，让他照顾维吉尔（毕竟布拉德没有鸡奸别人的爱好和前科），白天再通过高额标价的方式防止对方被性侵。可托尼奥为何要采用如此回绕的方法来保护这个男人，为什么不干脆直接点，把对方交给某个帮派，那样岂不是更加方便？

“很遗憾，我和那位长官没有任何关系，”他似乎从对方口中听出一丝抱歉，“说实话，我本以为他会把我卖给某人做性奴，但我猜，或许是价格没谈拢，又或许是谁都不愿得罪。因此，在这种情况下，既能维持监狱的动态平衡又能赚钱的唯一办法就是让我成为公开的活靶子。如果计划顺利，不出3天，我就会被人轮奸，很有可能当即变为妓女。毕竟，谁都不愿吃亏，而他，无论结果如何都能获得理想的价钱。”

好吧，布拉德想，自己就不该过高估计托尼奥的人品和智商。

“第二个问题，”他瞪着那双冷色调的明亮眼睛，用目光告诫对方接下来的问题请务必要坦诚回答，因为这涉及到他们能不能达成维吉尔想要的“朋友关系”，“你入狱的真正原因。”

“关于这个，”银发男人笑着说，“目前我只能告诉你，这是我自己选择的结果，为此我提前做了不少功课，说到这儿，可以帮我把绷带拆开吗？一只手确实不太方便。”

对方递过打着石膏的左手，将纱布结节处朝向自己。布拉德虽充满疑虑，但看到对方眼中一闪而过的得意后，便不加犹豫动手解了起来。

纱布层层松开，露出里面的白色石膏。维吉尔抽回小臂，右手托住下面慢慢转动，严丝合缝的表面突然裂出一道缝隙，“请帮我把上面这部分取下来。”

布拉德猜不透对方想干什么，只能机械的听从指挥，小心翼翼扶上石膏，生怕碰到维吉尔受伤的手臂，但对方却在自己抓好硬壳上半部时瞬间发力，向下一扯将手臂从固体石膏中分离出来，并轻松自如的伸缩手指。

“带着这东西，真是不方便，”维吉尔抱怨着挥舞小臂。

“你的手没事？！”他惊讶的说。

“当然，”银发男人敲敲石膏内部，脸上显出浅浅的酒窝，“我需要带点不太合适的东西进来，所以为了躲避检查才把装作受伤，”

布拉德低头一看，石膏内壁密密麻麻贴满了面额为100美金的大钞。

“这里共有1万现钞，一个刀片，一张芯片和一个U盘，”对方将东西按顺序在床上摆好。

布拉德蜷起双腿，给贵重物品腾地方。

“这张芯片里含有5000枚比特币，对了，你知道比特币吗？”

他有点沮丧的摇摇头，只是看电视时无意听到，主持人夸张的语气和财经分析师高深的表情，意味着比特币是一种非常厉害的虚拟货币，似乎与股票的功能相同，可以投机。但至于具体是什么、做什么以及怎么用，自己一无所知。

瞧瞧，这就是蹲监狱的“福利”之一，不仅磨掉你作为人类所拥有的良善面，而且通过与外隔绝的封闭生活逐渐摧毁你重融社会的基本能力。他曾听说有些服刑期限超过50年的犯人，在出狱后不久，甚至不到一周，便自杀身亡的消息。

即使熬过漫长的监禁时光，一个人，如果与时代脱节太久，或许，连回家的路都难以寻到。

维吉尔简单介绍着这种新型货币，“简单的说比特币是一种操作复杂、难以追踪的股票，可以囤积，可以抛售，也可以流通，只不过需要特定解密代码破解之后才能置换，根据当前市价，一枚比特币大概可以兑换3万美金.....”

“3万！？”布拉德瞪大眼睛，盯着维吉尔手中不足一节指骨长的黑色U盘，又重复一遍，跟对方再次确认自己没有听错，这是一枚而不是一共的价格，“3万？一个？”

“对，而这里一共有5000枚，”维吉尔随手在空中抛接U盘，就好像1亿5000千万对他来说只是一个小数目。

可布拉德却没有这种财大气粗的心态，他一把夺过，放在手心谨慎观摩。

1亿5000万！艹！维吉尔真的，从字面上，可以完全拥有这所监狱，他妈的！

前提是，“你该不会是骗我的吧？！”

“我没有骗你的动机，况且，”对方勾起嘴角，眼神也跟着柔和下来，如同消融的积雪，弥漫着生机，“我想，今晚对话过后，你一定会通过自己的方式来核实我的身份。”

银发男人说着曲腿盘上，像多年未见的朋友，和自己亲切对坐。

他郑重其事的望向对方，试图在床板形成的阴影里，在完美无瑕的面具上，以及别有用心的微笑中，寻找任何有价值的蛛丝马迹。这是他第三次在心中更改对维吉尔的印象，不是一开始竖起硬棘故作凶狠的无害刺猬，也不是中途误判隐于洞穴伺机窜出的狡猾蝮蛇，现在，布拉德确信，他所面对的是一条货真价实的变色龙。

维吉尔不是凶猛的捕食者，但他绝对是绝佳的幸存者。

我开始想和你“交朋友”了。

“那芯片呢？”

“这是我入狱的原因，”维吉尔把只有指甲盖大小的金属块捏起来，“我希望你帮我把它藏起来。”

“我？”布拉德有点受宠若惊，但立刻又警觉起来，“你想干什么？”

“首先，我不建议你看这里面的东西，有时知道太多对自己不一定有好处。其次，我也不担心你会随随便便把这东西交出去。因为第一，你不知道交给谁，第二，即便你能联系到想要这东西的人，”对方眨了眨长睫毛，慢条斯理的说，“我可以保证，他们是不会如我这般友善的。”

“有趣，”他接过芯片对准灯光来回拨动，“首先，我为什么要帮你保管？其次，你就不怕我把这东西毁掉，然后谎称你从未给过？”

“你能藏下一根阴茎，我想，藏起这个小东西应该不费事，”维吉尔指着U盘继续说，“这是保管费，一天一枚比特币。如果我出意外不幸离世，自然有人联系你，取走芯片并支付费用。关于你说毁掉的问题，我强烈不推荐你这么做，因为，正如我刚刚提到的，那帮人没有我这么友善。对于疑神疑鬼非常不友善的人来说，没有什么比死人更能保守秘密的了。”

布拉德脸色一僵，猛地扭头，这是什么意思？！

“我在入狱前就已想好要和你建立联系，但是没想到，上天如此眷顾，”银色脑顶对准自己专注的看着石膏，把钞票从内壁慢慢揭下，“布拉德，我希望和你交朋友，但如果你不配合，我也有其他办法让你看上去是我的朋友。”

“维吉尔，你到底是什么人，”他拽紧对方手腕，咬牙逼问。

“我是你的朋友，”优雅的“变色龙”拉回手臂转动眼球，又伸出舌尖舔了下唇边，“跟着我对你有极大的帮助，现在，”将绿色钞票依次展开，笑容满面的说，“让我们从改善生活开始。”

艾萨克找到但丁时，对方正在猛力操干着可怜室友。面容姣好的年轻男人被迫朝下跪趴在垫上，圆润的白屁股高高撅起，被结实的大手牢牢扣住，从后面狠劲儿捣腾。对方咬住被单试图将呻吟声降至最低，仿佛这样就能最大程度的守护那寥寥无几的男性自尊，可不停滑动的侧脸却展现出一种难以隐藏的不适和尴尬。

但丁见自己出现，斜嘴一笑，操的更凶。银发男人喘着粗气，抓住臀瓣，分开提起，再大力顶入，用粗长淫靡泛着水光的大屌撞击肉穴，使睾丸每次都重重拍上，发出啪啪啪水声。

他看了一会儿，迅速做出两个判定，一，这项运动不会短时间结束，而他，不想欣赏好兄弟的卖力表演，二，对方那不同于以往的粗暴动作和略带狰狞的面部表情，说明，此时的但丁心情不好。所以这时，你无论跟他说什么，都会遭到激烈驳斥（即使你说得对，而他也知道你说得对，都无济于事）。

所以艾萨克转身掉头打算离开，可自己刚抬腿就被对方大声叫住。

“你来干什么？”

妈的，听听你说话的语气和腔调，狂躁得好像要提刀杀人。

“你还忙着，我等会儿再来，不着急，”他头也不回，准备善解人意的快速消失。

“艹等等，我快了，”但丁低声吼道，然后又是响亮一掌，“臭婊子夹紧点，妈的，用嘴....”

接着，是身体翻转、费力吞咽和不停歇的小声咒骂。

艾萨克翻了个白眼冲身后喊道，“你慢慢来，我说了，不是什么大事.....”

“如果你指浴室的事儿.....”

“什么浴室？”他转身询问。

但丁停住动作，用力按下男人妄图挣脱的脑袋，笑着说，“没什么，你想说什么来着？”

“米歇尔想跟你谈一下价格，有关这个，”艾萨克斜起嘴角发出一阵短促的抽气声，同时比了个夹烟的手势。

但丁愣了愣，使劲推开快要窒息的囚犯，揪了几张软纸随便擦擦湿答答的阴茎和耻毛，提上裤子，从神志不清的室友头顶跨过，双手插兜，笑嘻嘻的走过来，“来吧，这可是正事，不能让我们的老朋友等急了。”

他忍不住低头瞟了眼对方胯部还处于明显崛起的鸡巴，咂咂嘴，“你就这样去见米歇尔？”

“怎么？我见到他激动的性奋，不可以吗？”

妈的，也就你，能一本正经的说屁话！

艾萨克咧嘴点头，表示认可，“当然可以，只怕你见到他会立马蔫掉。”

“嘿！对我有点信心！”但丁拍了拍胸脯，又伸手揉动鼓起的裤裆，一只胳膊想搭上自己的肩膀。

“滚滚滚，”他飞快闪开，半开玩笑的骂道，“你他妈的别用摸过鸡巴的手碰我！”

“说起鸡巴，”但丁倒不嫌弃，用摸过鸡巴的手搓了搓胡须，直视前方，意味深长的说，“我觉得我应该换个新逼操操，这个太松，而且....”

“口技太差，”艾萨克耸耸肩，颇为无奈的替好友补全。似乎困扰但丁的永恒主题就是口技差，他有时候好奇，但丁到底拿什么做比较，或者说对方是体验过怎样美妙深喉才会对口技有种耿耿于怀的执着。

“你果然是我的好哥们儿，懂我，所以，我在想，最近进来的人有没有谁值得下手......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于美国监狱是私立上市公司的事，我没有虚构，有兴趣的朋友可以自己了解
> 
> 另外，比特币最近暴跌，即便如此，也非常贵，但是不建议一般人持有，因为你没法变现


End file.
